A Sister's Gift
by snowmoon
Summary: This story is the sequel to Just A Headache. Who was the mysterious girl who saved Serena's life?
1. Default Chapter

Legal stuff: I do not own Sailor Moon or SM characters only the plot of the following story is mine.  
  
This story is the sequel to Just A Headache.  
  
A Sister's Gift  
  
By: Snowmoon  
  
Now that they knew there was no threat in the room, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask detransformed. Luna jumped out of Lita's bag onto the bed. Artemis jumped out of Mina's bag and joined Luna.  
  
"What do you mean 'you owe her your life'?" asked Raye.  
  
"I mean I feel a lot better. I think she took the tumor away."  
  
"She just reached into your brain and plucked the tumor out?" asked Raye skeptically.  
  
"You think we're the only ones with special powers?"  
  
"Of course not." Raye began hotly.  
  
"I know this girl saved my life," interrupted Serena.  
  
"You seem pretty sure of yourself. Did she tell you that she cured you?" asked Lita.  
  
"She didn't have time to say much of anything before she vanished."  
  
"She just vanished? Don't you think that's a little suspicious," asked Raye.  
  
"No, I don't and I don't appreciate your accusations. This girl, who didn't even know me, gave up her life for me."  
  
"Why would someone who doesn't know you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did."  
  
"How can you be certain she's dead? You said yourself she just vanished and we all saw her vanish. She could have infected you with something that made you feel better for a moment, but is really a deadly poison."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense! Why poison someone who's already dying?"  
  
"I don't know, but you're jumping to conclusions as usual and not being cautious."  
  
"What's to be cautious about?"  
  
"Enough already!" interrupted Lita. "Serena may very well be cured and instead of jumping for joy you're arguing with her?"  
  
"Sorry," said Raye subdued.  
  
"I should go get my mom," said Amy.  
  
"I think we should work out what happened before we involve anyone else," said Lita.  
  
"I agree," said Luna.  
  
Artemis nodded in agreement. Amy closed the door and they all found seats around Serena.  
  
"Amy, see what you can find out with your computer," instructed Luna.  
  
Amy pulled out her mini-computer and started typing away.  
  
"The tumor does appear to be gone," Amy informed them.  
  
"Really?" asked Raye in shock.  
  
"Well, I'm not a doctor, and this computer isn't meant to examine the brain, but yeah, as far as I can tell, she seems to be cured."  
  
"Oh, Serena! That's so wonderful!" exclaimed Lita, hugging Serena.  
  
Everyone else hugged Serena and Luna, and Artemis nuzzled her.  
  
"That's wonderful news, Amy. Now tell us everything that you can, Serena," said Luna.  
  
"Well, there was this white light and I started walking towards it when suddenly it was gone and I felt this great energy flowing into me. When I opened my eyes I saw a girl on the ground next to my bed. She had black hair and looked to be about my age. For some reason she looked familiar to me. I asked her who she was and she asked me to give this to her brother," said Serena indicating the pink rose on the pillow beside her.  
  
"Who's her brother?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know," Serena answered sadly as she reached for the rose.  
  
"Serena, I don't know if,"  
  
Serena picked up the rose and put up to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent.  
  
"You should do that," finished Raye.  
  
"What? It's just a rose," said Serena.  
  
"May I see it?" asked Darien.  
  
Darien wasn't quite sure why, but he felt that he needed to hold the rose.  
  
"Sure," said Serena handing the rose to Darien.  
  
As Darien's fingers touched the rose, he disappeared.  
  
"Darien!" shouted Serena.  
  
"Amy," began Luna.  
  
"I'm already on it," answered Amy as her fingers flew across her small keyboard.  
  
"Well?" asked Serena anxiously.  
  
"I'm not getting anything," sighed Amy in frustration.  
  
"What do you mean you're not getting anything," panicked Serena. "You have to get something!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Legal stuff: I do not own Sailor Moon or SM characters only the plot of the following story is mine.  
  
A Sister's Gift By Snowmoon  
  
Darien felt his fingers touch the rose--suddenly he felt lightheaded and everything went black. Slowly, light crept in upon the darkness and Darien realized that it was the rising sun. He was in a large, fancy- looking bedroom decorated in shades of pink and white. A large canopy bed stood against the back wall. A pink veil partially obscured the figure sleeping under the white blankets.  
  
Darien walked across the thick, pale pink carpet to the bed and gently moved the curtain aside. A young girl lay sleeping peacefully, her long jet-black hair spread out over the pink and white pillows. Looking at the girl, Darien got the strangest feeling that he knew her. The room was now nearly bright enough to distinguish objects, as Darien gazed at the girl, trying to figure out where he knew her. Suddenly, her doors burst open and a young raven-haired boy burst in.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" yelled the boy.  
  
The girl in the bed stirred, but did not rise.  
  
"Come on! Time to get up!"  
  
The girl just burrowed under the covers.  
  
The boy ran at the bed, threw aside the curtains, and hopped on the bed. The girl finally threw off the covers and glared at the boy.  
  
"The sun's hardly risen, Endy. Why are you pestering me?"  
  
Endy stopped hopping and put his face close the girl's. "Because, Dem, you make it so fun."  
  
Dem pushed Endy off the bed and pulled the covers over her head again. "Go away, Endy."  
  
Endy pulled the covers off her again. "Nope, it's time to get up."  
  
Dem scowled at him. "Why?"  
  
"We're going to the moon today for princess Serenity's birthday."  
  
Dem grinned mischievously. "Oh, I get it."  
  
"What do you think you get?"  
  
"You can't wait to go see your girlfriend."  
  
Endy scowled. "She's not my girlfriend. Mom told me to wake you up. She wants us to look nice when we visit the moon palace."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Dem got out of bed and pushed her brother toward the door. "Go away so I can get dressed."  
  
Endy left and Darien felt lightheaded again. The room disappeared and Darien found himself in front of a beautiful palace. Dem was dressed in a simple, yet elegant pink dress. Endy was dressed in a nice suit. Standing next to them was a beautiful woman with waist-length black hair dressed in a stunning red dress, and next to her was a tall dark-haired man in a tuxedo. Coming from the palace to greet them were two women with matching hairstyles. One was older, with beautiful silver hair and the other was Dem's age, with blonde hair. Darien thought the queen looked a little pale, but figured it was probably just his imagination.  
  
Once queen Serenity had greeted them, she led them inside the palace, where a large hall was decorated for the occasion. Endy and Dem set their presents on the long table set up for that purpose. They were among the first to arrive, so the hall was mostly empty. The queen and princess left to greet more guests as they arrived. Dem spied some of her friends and went to greet them. Endy spotted one of his friends as well, and talked to him as the hall filled. Once all the guests had arrived, princess Serenity returned, music started and dancing began. Endy danced with princess Serenity, but Darien noticed that Dem stood on the sidelines and watched Endy and princess Serenity. Shortly after the dancing began, an older man, whose attired suggested he was one of the queen's attendants, approached Dem.  
  
"Princess Demeter, your presence is requested in the queen's chambers."  
  
Dem nodded as though expecting this, and followed the man out of the hall. Darien followed as well. Dem's father stopped them just outside the hall.  
  
"I'm very proud of you, Dem. I want you to know I think that you're very brave to go through with this." Tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them back. "And I love you very much."  
  
"I love you too, daddy." Dem's father hugged her tightly. The attendant looked embarrassed and regretful as he told Dem that there wasn't much time. As Dem pulled away from her father, her eyes were shining, but no tears fell.  
  
"Goodbye, daddy."  
  
As she walked down the hall her father could contain his tears no longer, as he watched her walk away. Outside the queen's chambers they met up with Demeter's mother.  
  
"If only there were someone else," she mumbled sadly.  
  
"But, there isn't," Dem replied. "I wish there were another way as well, but there isn't. It must be this way."  
  
"You are very brave, my child." Dem shook her head. "I am only doing my duty. I have seen it with my other gift. I cannot say what horror lies ahead, but she will be needed then. I am needed now."  
  
"I need you too. I love you so much, Demeter."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"I know this has to be. We'll be united again one day."  
  
Dem nodded and hugged her mother, whispering, "I love you," in her ear.  
  
They parted and Dem headed for the door. She paused with her hand on the door.  
  
"Tell Endymion that I love him."  
  
"I'm sure he knows that just as you know he loves you, despite how he may act at times."  
  
Dem nodded. "I know, but tell him anyway."  
  
Her mother nodded and Dem entered the queen's chambers. Queen Serenity lay in her bed looking even paler than before.  
  
"You don't have to do this. I cannot ask for so large a sacrifice."  
  
"It is my honor to do this." Her eyes lifted, and seemed to look straight at Darien, before meeting the queen's gaze once more. "And I would gladly do the same for your daughter if it were necessary."  
  
Queen Serenity reached weakly up and touched Dem's cheek gently. "You are a very special and rare person, Dem. I know my advisors wish this, but perhaps it is just my time."  
  
Before she could protest any further, Demeter placed her hands on queen Serenity. A brilliant light emanated from Dem's hands and flowed through queen Serenity. Color returned to her cheeks, as the color drained from Dem's. She slumped to the ground weakly. Queen Serenity was instantly up and at her side.  
  
"You must save them. Give them new lives."  
  
"Of course," said queen Serenity, though uncertain as to was Demeter meant.  
  
Dem's eyes shifted once more to Darien. "Goodbye," she whispered as she closed her eyes and faded away.  
  
Darien closed his eyes and tears spilled down his cheeks. He felt lightheaded once more and when he opened them again he found himself in Serena's hospital room again. They all gasped in surprise and relief when they saw him.  
  
"Darien, you're okay!"  
  
Darien blinked back tears as he looked at the pink rose he still held in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay. I just took a little trip down memory lane to meet an incredible person--my sister." 


End file.
